First Character that Comes to Mind
This is another project brought back from the abyss by KCF. I'll leave it up to you on how to properly thank me. The rules are simple: You read the title of the film, book, TV series, video game, or any other accepted form of media, think of the name or image of a character, but please find out the name if the latter is what happens first, then type out the character, and please type out the character and not the actor or a very vague response unless that is honestly the best that you can muster. All responses will be tallied and the character with the most responses will be declared the winner, if you consider that actually winning. Previous Results 'That '70s Show' :1. Red - 16 :2. Kelso - 8 :3. Eric - 7 :3. Fez - 7 :5. Hyde - 6 :6. Jackie - 2 :6. Donna - 2 :8. Bob - 1 '''Toy Story :1. Woody - 62 :2. Buzz Lightyear - 13 :3. Hamm - 5 :4. Rex - 2 :5. Sarge - 1 :5. Lotso - 1 :5. Andy - 1 :5. Bo Peep - 1 '''The Brady Bunch :1. Marcia - 18 :2. Alice - 10 :3. Jan - 5 :3. Mike - 5 :5. Bobby - 3 :5. Greg - 3 :7. Carol - 2 :8. Cindy - 1 '''Glee :1. Kurt - 9 :2. Sue - 7 :3. Brian - 6 :4. Rachel - 4 :5. Will - 2 :5. Finn - 2 :7. Quinn - 1 :7. Artie - 1 :7. Burt - 1 :7. Mercedes - 1 'To Kill a Mockingbird' :1. Atticus - 50 :2. Boo - 12 :3. Scout - 9 :4. Tom - 1 Team Fortress 2 :1. 'Heavy - 25 :2. Spy - 17 :3. Scout - 5 :4. Soldier - 3 :5. Medic - 2 :6. Saxton - 1 :6. Engineer - 1 :6. Sniper - 1 'Scrubs :1. J.D. - 31 :2. Dr. Cox - 6 :3. Elliot - 5 :4. Turk - 4 :5. Hooch - 2 :6. Kelso - 1 :6. Janitor - 1 :6. Ted - 1 '''The Shawshank Redemption :1. Red - 19 :2. Andy - 13 :3. Bugle Chief - 1 '''Metal Gear Solid :1. Solid Snake - 34 :2. Big Boss - 7 :3. Meryl - 2 :3. Raiden - 2 :3. Revolver Ocelot - 2 :3. Sniper Wolf - 2 :7. Naomi - 1 :7. Liquid Snake - 1 :7. Otacon - 1 :7. Kenneth - 1 '''Seinfeld :1. Jerry - 26 :2. George - 20 :3. Kramer - 9 :4. Elaine - 5 :5. Newman - 2 :6. Steinbrenner - 1 :6. Jackie Chiles - 1 :6. Soup Nazi - 1 :6. The Ocean - 1 :6. Bubble Boy - 1 '''The Office (US) :1. Michael Scott - 13 :2. Dwight - 7 :3. Pam - 3 :3. Jim - 3 :5. Stanley - 1 :5. Creed - 1 :5. Andy - 1 :5. Kevin - 1 '''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air :1. Will - 34 :2. Carlton - 13 :3. Uncle Phil - 7 :4. Geoffrey - 2 '''Lost :1. Locke - 25 :2. Jack - 18 :3. Hurley - 4 :4. Charlie - 2 :4. Sawyer - 2 :4. Desmond - 2 :7. Smoke Monster - 1 :7. Walt - 1 :7. Faraday - 1 :7. Jin - 1 :7. Vincent - 1 :7. Kate - 1 'The Goonies' :1. Chunk - 18 :2. Sloth - 6 :3. Mama Fratelli - 2 :3. One-Eyed Willy - 2 :5. Mouth - 1 :5. Mikey - 1 '''Friends :1. Ross - 15 :2. Joey - 12 :3. Chandler - 8 :4. Rachel - 5 :5. Phoebe - 4 :6. Monica - 1 '''Superbad :1. Fogel/McLovin - 18 :2. Seth - 12 :3. Evan - 9 :4. Officer Michaels - 1 '''Pokemon :1. Pikachu - 41 :2. Ash - 12 :3. Charizard - 3 :3. Squirtle - 3 :3. Mewtwo - 3 :3. Misty - 3 :3. Bulbasaur - 3 :8. Brock - 2 :8. Rattata - 2 :10. Porygon - 1 :10. Farfetch'd - 1 :10. Articuno - 1 :10. Absol - 1 :10. Psyduck - 1 :10. James - 1 :10. Blastoise - 1 :10. Jolteon - 1 :10. Slowpoke - 1 :10. Red - 1 :10. Zapdos - 1 :10. Professor Oak - 1 :10. Eevee - 1 :10. Magikarp - 1 :10. Geodude - 1 :10. Nidoking - 1 :10. Arcanine - 1 :10. Gary - 1 :10. Gallade - 1 :10. Poliwhirl - 1 :10. Pidgeot - 1 '''Heroes :1. Hiro - 25 :2. Claire - 7 :2. Sylar - 7 :4. Peter - 6 :5. Mohinder - 2 :6. Nathan - 1 :6. HRG - 1 :6. Adam - 1 :6. Ando - 1 '''Street Fighter :1. Ryu - 25 :2. Ken - 6 :2. Chun Li - 6 :2. Guile - 6 :5. Dan Hibiki - 2 :5. Cammy - 2 :7. El Feurte - 1 :7. Fei Long - 1 :7. Makoto - 1 :7. Gen - 1 :7. Zangief - 1 :7. Dudley - 1 :7. Ibuki - 1 :7. Blanka - 1 :7. Vega - 1 '''How I Met Your Mother :1. Barney - 25 :2. Ted - 9 :3. Marshall - 4 :4. Lily - 1 :4. Robin - 1 '''Arrested Development :1. Gob - 21 :2. Tobias - 7 :3. Michael - 5 :4. George-Michael - 3 :5. Ann - 1 :5. Buster - 1 :5. Lucille - 1 '''Super Smash Bros. :1. Mario - 14 :2. Captain Falcon - 5 :2. Kirby - 5 :2. Samus Aran - 5 :5. Yoshi - 4 :5. Pikachu - 4 :7. Ness - 3 :8. Ike - 2 :8. Bowser - 2 :8. Donkey Kong - 2 :11. Link - 1 :11. Solid Snake - 1 :11. Waluigi - 1 :11. Mr. Saturn - 1 :11. Jigglypuff - 1 :11. Marth - 1 :11. Falco Lombardi - 1 :11. Princess Peach - 1 :11. Game & Watch - 1 :11. Roy - 1 :11. Zelda - 1 '''Rugrats :1. Tommy - 29 :2. Chuckie - 13 :3. Stu - 7 :4. Angelica - 6 :5. Reptar - 3 :6. Dil - 2 :6. Phil - 2 :8. Dr. Lipschitz - 1 :8. Steve - 1 :8. Grandpa Lou - 1 :8. Spike - 1 '''Reno 911! :1. Dangle - 15 :2. Garcia - 2 :3. Junior - 1 :3. Wiegel - 1 '''Of Mice and Men :1. Lennie - 28 :2. George - 4 :3. Curly - 1 '''Lord of the Rings :1. Aragorn - 11 :2. Frodo - 9 :3. Gandalf - 7 :4. Gimli - 4 :5. Legolas - 3 :5. Samwise - 3 :7. Boromir - 2 :8. Sauron - 1 :8. Gollum - 1 '''Prison Break :1. Michael - 6 :2. T-Bag - 3 :3. Lincoln - 1 :3. Brad - 1 '''Sin City :1. Marv - 15 :2. Hartigan - 5 :3. Nancy - 3 :4. Kevin - 1 :4. Becky - 1 :4. Dwight - 1 :4. Rafferty - 1 :4. Blue Eyes - 1 '''Full House :1. Danny - 24 :2. Jesse - 11 :3. Michelle - 6 :4. D.J - 3 :5. Joey - 2 :5. Stephanie - 2 '''NewsRadio :1. Bill - 2 :1. 'Matthew - 2 :3. Joe - 1 'Weeds :1. Nancy - 7 :2. Andy - 1 :2. Doug - 1 '''Community :1. Jeff - 8 :2. Abed - 5 :3. Pierce - 3 :3. Troy - 3 :5. Annie - 2 :6. Bro Rape Guy - 1 :6. Annie's Boobs - 1 '''Pro Wrestling :1. The Rock - 8 :2. Hulk Hogan - 6 :2. Chris Jericho - 6 :4. The Undertaker - 4 :5. John Cena - 3 :5. Triple H - 3 :7. Stone Cold Steve Austin - 2 :8. Vince Russo - 1 :8. Zack Ryder - 1 :8. Vince McMahon - 1 :8. Bret Hart - 1 :8. The Hurricane - 1 :8. CM Punk - 1 :8. Bam Bam Bigelow - 1 :8. The Amazon - 1 :8. Jack Swagger - 1 '''A Raisin in the Sun :1. Walter - 7 :2. Lindner - 1 :2. Asagai - 1 '''NCIS :1. Gibbs - 9 :2. Abby - 5 :3. DiNozzo - 3 :4. Tony - 2 :5. Hanna - 1 '''Umineko :1. Battler - 19 :2. Beatrice - 9 :3. Kyrie - 3 :3. Kinzo - 3 :5. Krauss - 2 :6. Maria - 1 :6. Hideyoshi - 1 :6. Jessica - 1 :6. George - 1 '''Old School :1. Frank - 9 :2. Blue - 4 'SoulCalibur :1. '''Kilik - 7 :2. Mitsurugi - 5 :3. Ivy - 4 :3. Nightmare - 4 :5. Taki - 3 :5. Sophitia - 3 :5. Link - 3 :8. Cervantes - 2 :8. Tira - 2 :8. Siegfried - 2 :11. Amy - 1 :11. Yun-seong - 1 :11. Yoda - 1 :11. Cassandra - 1 :11. Heihachi - 1 :11. Yoshimitsu - 1 :11. Maxi - 1 :11. Necrid - 1 :11. Talim - 1 'Clerks :1. Randal - 20 :2. Dante - 11 :3. Jay and Silent Bob - 4 :4. Silent Bob - 3 :4. Jay - 3 :6. Becky - 1 '''The Lion King :1. Simba - 47 :2. Mufasa - 23 :3. Scar - 12 :4. Timon - 4 :4. Zazu - 4 :6. Rafiki - 3 :7. Banzai - 1 :7. Pumbaa - 1 :7. Ed - 1 :7. Shenzi - 1 '''Twilight :1. Edward - 11 :2. Bella - 4 :3. Jacob - 2 :4. Tyler - 1 :4. Alice - 1 '''All That :1. '''Kenan Thompson - 16 :2. Repairman-man-man-man-man-man - 7 :3. Ed - 4 :3. Lori Beth Denberg with Vital Information - 4 :5. Big Ear of Corn - 2 :6. Earboy - 1 :6. Ms. Hushbum - 1 :6. Josh Server - 1 :6. Pizzaface - 1 :6. Lester Oaks - 1 :6. Failed Cat Rescuer - 1 :6. Superdude - 1 :6. Lori Beth Denberg - 1 Category:Contests Category:User Projects